wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms: Ultimate Mayhem
Worms: Ultimate Mayhem is the fourth installment in the 3D Worms series of games, which was released on September 28, 2011 for the PC, and February 14, 2012 for the PlayStation 3. The game was developed by Team17, and was released through Steam, Xbox Live, and the PlayStation Network. This game also appears in the Worms Collection. Overview Worms: Ultimate Mayhem is a HD re-make of Worms 4: Mayhem. ''There are some new features added in, such as the ability to save random generated landscapes, downloadable content, achievements, and online gameplay. Gameplay The gameplay remains unchanged from Mayhem. However, this game now has the Campaign missions from Worms 3D added in, with slight differences from the original. The Binoculars from said game are also added, and have been made more useful as well. Weapons & Utilities Weapons * Bazooka * Homing Missile * Shotgun * Poison Arrow * Grenade * Cluster Bomb * Gas Canister * Banana Bomb * Fire Punch * Prod * Baseball Bat * Air Strike * Landmine * Dynamite * Sheep * Old Woman * Super Sheep * Tail Nail * Flood * Team Weapon * Starburst * Sniper Rifle * Holy Hand Grenade * Inflatable Scouser * Sentry Gun * Fatkins Strike * Bovine Blitz * Alien Abduction * Concrete Donkey Utilities * Jet Pack * Parachute * Grappling Hook * Girder * Worm Select * Bubble Trouble * Icarus Potion * Binoculars Customization Weapon Factory The Weapon Factory has also returned. It is possible to construct your own weaponry from a variety of components. Enemies will not know anything of a constructed weapon before it is used by a player. You can select a choice of three weapon designs: Launched, Air Strike, and Thrown. Launched weapons are similar to Bazookas, Thrown weapons are like Grenades, and Air Strike weapons are self-explanatory. Achievements :''Main article: Worms: Ultimate Mayhem/Achievements and Trophies Worms: Ultimate Mayhem includes 39 trophies in the PlayStation 3 version, 38 achievements on Steam, and 21 achievements in the Xbox 360 version. Downloadable content :Main article: Worms: Ultimate Mayhem/DLC Trivia *When playing a random generated landscape in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, the player can choose to save the particular landscape. Other users can also add the landscape. *In the original Worms 4: Mayhem, after the kitchen is destroyed in the mission Diner Might, a laugh track plays. This laugh track was cut in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, ''most likely to abide with comedy standards (a laugh track does not belong outside of live-action comedy). Media Gallery Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen10.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen09.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen08.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen07.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen06.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen05.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen04.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen03.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen02.jpg Wormsultimatemayhemannouncementscreen01.jpg Wumnews.jpg New maps 1001 Fights.jpg|1001 Fights All Systems Oh No.jpg|All Systems Oh No End Of The Line.jpg|End Of The Line Hard Days Knight.jpg|Hard Days Knights Maim Frame.jpg|Maim Frame Monster Bash.jpg|Monster Bash Pesky Little Breeders.jpg|Pesky Little Breeders Terminal Ferocity.jpg|Terminal Ferocity Time Flies.jpg|Time Flies Towering Infernal.jpg|Towering Infernal Tyranno Saw Us.jpg|Tyranno Saw Us Videos Worms™ Ultimate Mayhem -|Trailer See also * ''Worms 3D * Worms 4: Mayhem External links * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/70600/ Worms Ultimate Mayhem on Steam] Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Remastered Worms Games